The Show Must Go On
by JustInunotaisho
Summary: Kagome is a wardrobe mistress who wants to act. Sesshoumaru owns a theater, inherited from his father. His brother, Inuyasha, works there, hoping to earn the right to act in his halfbrother's plays. There is no business like show business, right? ON HIATU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha: characters, anime, or manga. The Miko sisters would not say no to owning an Inuyasha plushie, I would wager...

"Hi, is this where the auditions are for _The Wolf's Heart_?"

Casting a jaundiced, bloodshot eye over the girl, the hanyou janitor snorted. She was about a head shorter than him, with deep blue eyes, roseate cheeks, and rich ebony hair that glimmered in the dim backstage light. His usual frown deepened as he realized what he was doing. _Dangit, Sess, your bloody descriptive words are rubbing off on me. _Grunting an affirmative, he turned and shoved the broom around the floor again.

"Oh," she seemed a bit put off by his manner, but rallied and smiled in relief. "Good, I'm glad I found the right place. I just arrived in New York a day or two ago."

_And what's a girl like you doing in a famous and rough city like this?_ thought the other. Aloud, he murmured, "Oh, yeah?" and continued to sweep.

"Yup. I moved here from Hollywood."

_Ah. So she came from the city of glitz and glamour but decided not to stay. Wonder why. _"That so."

"I'm Kagome, by the way."

"Nice name." Sweep, sweep.

For a moment, Kagome looked at him in expectation. When he offered no other comment, she spoke up timidly, "Um…what's your name?"

"Inuyasha. Look, human, I'm not the director. I'm the janitor. The guy you want is Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha leaned the broom against a tarp-covered object and sighed, taking off his navy blue Yankees hat and running his claws through his hair.

At the sight, Kagome's breath caught. Before, she hadn't really noticed his long silver hair but now, she was entranced by the shining waves that surrounded two silver-furred ears on the top of his head. Her fingers tingled, longing to reach up and stroke them. She noticed his amber eyes were staring back at her questioningly and she looked away in the direction he pointed. "Um…Sesshoumaru?"

A finger pointing to the veritable maze of stage props, set pieces, and other junk that cluttered the backstage area, Inuyasha picked up his broom. "Go through there and you'll reach a curtain. _Don't _go through it – Sesshoumaru will bite your head off for messing up the auditions. He's a taiyoukai and the coffeemaker is on the blink – not a good combination. By the way," he looked her up and down abruptly. Kagome felt a slow blush rise. "What part are you trying out for?"

"Heilyn."

"You?! Heilyn?!" Inuyasha let out a great bark of laughter, moving away to sweep elsewhere.

Stung by his mocking response, Kagome was half-tempted to pursue and make a few choice insults of her own. Yet, this Sesshoumaru might be goaded into further bad temper if he discovered her arguing with the janitor. Instead, she picked her way through the back stage debris, forced often to scramble over piles of furniture. Finally, she found the curtain, a thick, dusty crimson velvet affair. In the dim light, the girl glanced along the length, sighting a door at the end closest to her.

She passed through it and down a flight of stairs and into a side corridor. Another door to the left of her had a small sign tapped upon it, reading "Auditions." Going through it, the girl halted and stared. While Kagome had been in bigger theatres, never before had she patroned one such as this. Something twitched the skin at the nape of her neck; an aura of life, of immense nobility, of crushing awe filled her, as though this were _the_ theatre in which Gods played humbly in the Orchestra pit. A section of one hundred seats, all plush and red as the curtain, took the center. Slightly further back and higher were two hundred more. Across from her position and above were three boxes, marble dog heads carved into the center of each rim. Kagome was right in guessing there were three more above her.

On the stage itself, there was one auditioning: a petite girl, long black hair like Kagome's, a cheerful smile and big, soulful eyes. Currently, she stood at the edge of the stage and to the right of the orchestra pit, talking to someone in the front row. As she approached, Kagome caught sight of the unseen person and did a double take.

Silver hair, this time framing a pair of pointed human ears, was pulled back into a simple ponytail on the taiyoukai's head. Upon his cheeks and brow, ceremonial tattoos gave evidence to his status. His eyes, like Inuyasha's, shone golden, but with a hardness and nobility. Even with the lengthy fur stole slung over his shoulders and trailing down his back, he was a handsome sight. The way he sat calmly and the manner in which he addressed the girl onstage – both gave the impression he was one who knew precisely what was going to happen because he had already decided it.

Bracing herself, Kagome approached and bowed politely. Not looking at her, the taiyoukai motioned to a small stack of scripts next to his feet and then to a random chair.

She took that as an abrupt invitation to sit down, retrieved a script, and obeyed.

"All right, sir, how's this…" the girl on stage cleared her throat and began. "'But though I ken sleep retains the power tae turn us fulls-'"

"'Fools,'" corrected the taiyoukai, speaking for the first time. Irritated, he sighed, putting his chin in his hand. "Look, Ms…"

"Rin."

"I really do not think you are right for this part. Have you ever acted before?" His question was anything but delicate.

Kagome half expected the teen to get angry, but instead, Rin appeared crestfallen. "I only had a year at school," she admitted. "That's all I could afford."

"I see." Sesshoumaru, for that's who Kagome now figured him to be, leafed through a copy of the script. "Frankly speaking, Ms. Rin, I cannot see you being able to act the part of Heilyn. However, you might consider the other role."

Rin brightened up. "Really? I'll try anything!" she exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow. "The truth is, I love acting enough to be flexible."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "An admirable characteristic," he said in an approving tone. Kagome got the impression that he did not give out praise often. "I suggest you go backstage, read over the part of the handmaiden, and when I call you, try that one instead."

"Sure!" Eagerly, Rin flipped through her script and started reading, even as she disappeared through the curtain.

Sesshoumaru turned his unsmiling face to the nervous girl sitting one chair away from him. "Name and part?"

"Higurashi Kagome and I'm not sure." Kagome floundered, scanning her script. "I was thinking Heilyn, but if-"

"It does not matter. Try Heilyn and I will see if you are right for the part. If not, then you can either leave and try some other theatre or assist us in other areas. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Sesshoumaru glanced down at his script and pointed at a ladder leaning against the stage. "Get up there and turn to page 35 in your script, starting with the first response Heilyn gives."

Climbing onto the stage, Kagome turned to the specified part, looked at it briefly, then cast her gaze out over the vast rows of seats.

"Center stage," came an abrupt order from the front row.

She jumped, startled, then moved to centerstage.

"Begin."

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "'But though I ken sleep retains the power tae turn us fools, my heart beats resolute. As sure as the sun drives away the night, I know my Wolf is in danger." As Kagome spoke, she strove to project a sense of surety into her words, allowing a worried look of conviction to cross her face. "He is as strong as mountain's bones, though perhaps his chivalry has mark'd him weak-appearing to slothful hounds desiring Hell's praise to exploit it." Her voice turned tender and lower as she finished. "My love for him will demand nothing less than immediate flight tae his side tae save his life."

For a moment, the taiyoukai looked up at her, his face neutral, then said, "Your projection needs work. Turn forward to the third to last scene in the final act." He reached down, unhooked a small walkie-talkie from his belt, and spoke into it. "Inuyasha, on stage. I need you to read across from someone." Scowling at the irritated reply, Sesshoumaru growled. "Just do it."

A moment later, Inuyasha's head poked through the curtain. "Oh, you're still here, huh?" he muttered when he saw the script-clutching Kagome. A think booklet came flying through the hair and hit him in the face. "Ouch! Sess, what the-"

Glaring up at him, the taiyoukai crossed his arms. "Last scene, Inuyasha, You are reading the General's part. Hurry up and act convincing for once."

Kagome struggled to contain a giggle at Inuyasha's expression and browsed through the scene, getting the gist of it.

"Fine, you want convincing?!" snarled the hanyou, disregarding the script near his feet. "I'll give you convincing…"

Without warning, he stormed over and shoved Kagome so that she fell on her backside with a startled yelp. Before the girl could protest, the hanyou was kneeling beside her, his hand pressing one of her own to his heard, his other arm supporting her shoulders. A fierce satisfaction at the tremble she felt at his touch filled Inuyasha's mind and he used the reaction well. Putting his face close to hers, he stared fully into the depths of her azure eyes and spoke," What is this love that you would count your life lost when contested against it?"

For a brief moment, Kagome could not speak, her heart drumming furious against her chest. His eyes conveyed a compassion that later caused her to wonder how she ever remembered her lines. "'Merely a love,'" she recited slowly. "'that I dared hope beat in my Lord Wolfheart's heart as well as my own. If love makes fools of us all, then gladly will I wear the raiment of the most slanderous of jesters.'" Her voice failed her and she couldn't continue.

There came the sound of a clearing throat. Both looked over to see Sesshoumaru watching them, his brow arching again. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha, almost reluctantly, released her and stood up. "Well?" he demanded, his belligerence returning.

"She is still not quite right for the role. Yet," here, taiyoukai sighed and rubbed his brow wearily. "if no one else auditions by the end of the day, Ms. Higurashi might have to play Heilyn after all. Ms. Rin!" he called.

Rin leaned out from behind the curtain. "Hai?"

"Let us see how well you do in the other role. Ms. Kagome, leave your name and number with Inuyasha and if you do not receive a call from me by tomorrow morning, then do not bother showing up again unless it is opening night and you are a paying patron." That said, Sesshoumaru waved her away and turned his attention to Rin.

Slightly miffed by his manner, Kagome followed Inuyasha back stage, commenting, "Geeze, is he rude or what?!"

Baring his fangs in a feral grin, Inuyasha snorted. "I did warn you about the coffee maker." He became serious. "Still, I'm surprised he let you do a reading with another person. Most people don't make it past the first part of reading by themselves."

"He said I needed better projection."

"And he's right. My half-brother is a stickler for old school techniques and methods. You'll notice we don't use microphones much. Every actor who works in this theatre is expected to project and make sure they are being heard."

"Your half brother?"

"Yes," snapped the hanyou, leaning on a high Roman column constructed out of plywood. "Director, writer, owner of the theatre, and all-around stuck up jackass. Lord's his taiyoukai heritage around me, the 'shame of the family,' the 'lowly hanyou.' Never lets me forget that Dad left him the theatre. Anyway," he moved his eyes to glare at the curtain. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Sorry," apologized Kagome and tried to take his mind off the subject. "Where did you learn to act like that?"

"Like what?"

"Before, you know? When you, well…" The memory of him holding her rose to mind and she could not meet his eyes.

"Oh, that." He shrugged "I just hung out here a lot. People think you have to attend the pansy theatre craft schools-" a scoffing noise accompanied the disdain on his face. "-when you can learn all you want by spending time around a place like this. Back in the day," he went on, his face turning excited. "this place was busy. I learned a lot from actors who worked with my dad, even Drake Emerson."

"THE Drake Emerson? No way." Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Oh, yeah! Before he was famous, he starred in one of the plays my dad wrote." A genuine grin stretched across Inuyasha's face as he remembered. "Drake said one day he expected to see me in the Globe."

Laughing, the girl motioned back toward the curtain. "So why aren't you trying out for Sesshoumaru's play?"

As quickly as it appeared, the grin vanished to be replaced with a dark scowl. "I am not an actor," grated Inuyasha, enunciating every word with particular bile. "Because Sesshoumaru rarely gives me a chance. He thinks cleaning, reading lines with people, and all that crud is all I'm good for."

The girl winced in sympathy. "At least he doesn't make you do make up and wardrobe, right?"

"I flat out refused. Now, it's just another headache in the attempt to put on this blasted show."

"Hey!" Kagome's eyes lit up. "If I don't get the part, maybe _I_ could do the wardrobe and makeup!"

"You?" Forehead crinkling in puzzlement, Inuyasha scratched his ear.

"Yeah, I used to do that stuff. Back in Hollywood." Her face took on a sheepish expression. "Basically, I did what everyone dreams of doing – finishing high school and going to Hollywood to be a star. Like the baka I was, I figured a class in stagecraft was all I needed." The sheepish expression became a wry one. "Two weeks of living in a run down apartment between interviewing at studios. Then, a man offered me a job at his small film company as gofer. I learned a lot about making movies – mostly wardrobe and makeup and very little about acting, though." Kagome shrugged. "So, I came here to find a theatre, act in its plays, and make a name for myself."

"Hunh." Inuyasha gave her a calculating glance. "You know, maybe you're right. Sesshy really is ticked we don't have a wardrobe mistress and since you have experience…" his voice trailed off. "I'd think it over, though. Maybe there's another theatre out there that'll be less finicky than Sesshy."

"Well, whatever I do, I'll keep you guys in mind." Kagome scribbled her name and cell phone number on a scrap of paper and gave it to him. "Give this to Mr. Sesshoumaru if he still wants me to play Heilyn."

"Whatever." He glanced at it and stuffed it into his jeans pocket. His golden eyes watched as her slim figure wound its way through the props and scenery and paused by the back stage door.

"Inuyasha?" her voice floated back toward him.

"What?"

"Arigato."

She left.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I only own the idea. Many thanks to my reviewers and Lady Safire for the beta reading. Enjoy!

Inuyasha wandered into the manager's office and shoved the paper on a stack on the desk. Due to the hanyou and taiyoukai being the only employees, menial tasks, such as paperwork, were neglected and often done frenziedly with gallons of strong coffee the night before they were required. Any attempts at hiring a secretary proved fruitless. Naraku had scared away any applicants.

Naraku… the thought of that particular name caused the hanyou to let out a growl.

Naraku was the owner of an extremely popular club in the red light district a few blocks away. He held a considerable bit of power in the local government by way of bribery and intimidation. Rumors also flew about his association with the Mafia, as well. No one wanted to deal with him, with the cruelly handsome and charismatic man who talked smoothly and employed large bodyguards.

When Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father died, leaving the old Taisho Theatre to his elder son, Naraku immediately offered to buy it, obviously planning to start another club. Friends of the Taisho family were certain Sesshoumaru would accept. Yet, the taiyoukai refused and began to run it himself.

Every single actor and employee resigned when Sesshoumaru took over, stating their contracts ran out with the death of the former owner. Only a few were happy to leave – they were the ones who had worked with Sesshoumaru when he acted and suspected he would be just as cold and indifferent directing and running the theatre as he would acting.

To this day, Inuyasha wondered why his father drew the contracts with that clause. Despite his suspicions, the lawyer who represented their family told the hanyou Naraku had not bribed him to add it and that it was the wish of his father alone. In a way, Inuyasha thought it served his controlling older brother right. _Dad left you a clock with no gears, Sesshy,_ Inuyasha sneered.

Over the past two months, the half-brothers kept the theatre going despite the growing offers from Naraku. First Sesshoumaru, then a reluctant Inuyasha sunk the rest of their inheritance into improvements; the hanyou was loathe to allow his older brother to continue his father's legacy by himself, even if it meant filling the roles his brother set for him as janitor, prompter, etc.

At last, Sesshoumaru finished his latest play and set the advertisements. By this time, Inuyasha's patience was wearing thin. His hope for acting or keeping the theatre out of Naraku's clutches was faltering. Especially since Naraku engineered the breakup between him and Kikyou.

Inuyasha dug his claws into his palms. _Why do I keep thinking about her all of a sudden? She left a month ago and the last time I thought of her was a week ago. _He'd thought he at last could forget his former girlfriend and move on, but then came that girl this morning. What was her name…Kagome? The way she smelled, her flowing hair – the same as Kikyou's.

With a forceful wrench, he pulled his mind to other thoughts and continued on into the lobby. His eyes flickered over the English-style bar through a set of open oak doors. _Sesshy's never gonna sell this place,_ he thought. _Not after he and Dad spent so much time here._ Memories of his own times spent in this place paraded in his mind, chiefly of Inunotaisho doing different things around the theatre: painting a set piece one day, filling in for a secretary or helping rehearse when an actor was late on another. Theatre was his passion, one he transmitted to his sons.

That passion, that love his sons respected enough to grudgingly get along with each other and continue running his theatre.

Still, Inuyasha was feeling the strain and, judging by how much more he and Sesshoumaru had been bickering lately, his older brother was as well.

To take his mind off things, Inuyasha wandered through the bar doors and behind the wide granite countertop, rooting around under it for a glass. Opening the mini-fridge, he rummaged among the bottles and found an opened liter of Tequilah.

A loud banging on the locked front doors caused him to hit his head on the fridge ceiling. Cursing, Inuyasha turned and glared at the wolf youkai standing outside.

"Hey! I thought this where the auditions were!"

_Same old hustle and bustle as Hollywood, though a sight more business suits on the streets than shorts and tees,_ thought Kagome as she walked down the busy street. Less surfboards and more suitcases tucked in hand. Here the town hosted more business offices and apartments, along with a few shops and restaurants. Towering buildings hemmed in the streets, pillars to the Parthenon that was New York. Kagome had yet to explore New York fully and so, took her time.

Block after block passed under her feet until she found herself passing through the Diamond District. In the sun, a thousand stars sparked in shop windows, lining the drab asphalt and burning the edges of vision with a flame that preyed on the mind and not earthly fuel.

"Kagome!"

The girl's head whipped around at the sound of her name. Past the geometric lamp posts marking the end of the Diamond District, she spotted a woman waving at her from a coffee shop's outside table. Recognizing her, Kagome broke into a smile and crossed the street.

At the table sat a tall, lithe girl about her own age. Her dark brown hair was done up in a ponytail and her cappuccino eyes sparkled in welcome. Beside her sat a female wolf youkai with flaming scarlet hair and sharp lime-green eyes; she also smiled and nodded as Kagome ran up and hugged the brunette.

"Sango-chan!" cried Kagome in delight, breaking away. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be back in California, filming _Tears of Assyria_!"

Sango's face fell. "The studio finally ran out of funds, so Ayame and I were out of a job, we packed everything in our duffels, and arrived an hour ago," she explained, motioning to the redhead. "By the way, Ayame, this is Higurashi Kagome, the finest costume maker around."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she shook Ayame's hand. "Don't take her seriously," she said in a stage whisper. "I just never got caught sewing pockets and sleeves shut."

The wolf youkai's smile grew bigger. "Pleased to meet you Kagome. I hired on two days before the studio went under. Some luck, huh? When Sango-chan decided to head east, I tagged along."

Nodding, Kagome asked, "Was it Myouga who hired you? The director?"

"Yeah."

"That guy…" Kagome shook her head with a fond smile. "He'd give anyone a job even if he couldn't afford it." She raised a finger. "One minute, that's all it took. One minute to tell him I needed work badly and he hired me on the spot." Sighing, she shrugged. "I hope he has a back up job."

The other two agreed. "He was a nice old man," murmured Sango, then cleared her throat. "So, what have you been doing since you got here, Kagome-chan?"

"The same thing I did before Myouga hired me." Kagome filled them in about the Taisho Theatre and the play. "Why don't you two try out? If you can stand the director and his Joseph Stalin managerial skills and manners, that is…"

Ayame made a face. "I don't think I have the actor temperament. However, Sango-chan _must _try out. Can't let all that talent go to waste, after all."

"Ha." Sango snorted, hiding her embarrassment behind the rim of her coffee mug.

"It's true," insisted Kagome. "I overheard Myouga say you were one of the best beginner actors he'd ever seen."

"Was he sober when he said it?" retorted the girl in a cynical voice. Kagome gave her a playful whack on the shoulder.

Ayame stood up, pulling a protesting Sango to her feet. "Let's go," she ordered. "You're going to try out for this part right now."

"But I haven't found a place to live, yet! Even if I did get the part, I'm still homeless. My van's still parked down by the marina with all our junk."

"The place I'm staying is nice, not to mention affordable," offered Kagome. "It's a nice boarding house for single women run by a sweet old lady named Kaede. We can visit her after we go to the theatre." She led the way back down the street, her friends following.

At a table next to the one they vacated, a newspaper lowered slightly and a man in a dark violet business suit watched them go. Then, giving a small sigh, he tore out a section of the paper, put it in his suit pocket, arose, and began to follow them at a distance.

Inuyasha was thoroughly ticked.

First, a wolf youkai had surprised him into banging his head. Then, that same wolf youkai made a few smart remarks about dog youkai being clumsy. The subsequent shouting match at last roused Sesshoumaru who stormed in, demanding silence. To cap it all, the wolf youkai, whose name turned out to be Kouga, tried out for and was given the main male role in _The Wolf's Heart._ Thus, any hope of Inuyasha had of never seeing Kouga again was dashed for the next month or so.

Glowering at the smug smirk on Kouga's face, Inuyasha tossed aside the script and jumped off the stage. He returned to the lobby and bar and was just about to pour himself a shot of Tequila when a polite knocking on the main doors interrupted him yet again. _Okay, the next baka that knocks on that door without reading the "Auditions-Back Stage Entrance" sign will get a pounding,_ he growled silently. Turning, he saw the girl, Kagome, waving at him through the glass doors, two other girls behind her.

He unlocked the door and held it open. "Good grief – can _anyone _read?! You're supposed to go around back!"

"Gomen," apologized Kagome. "We saw you while we were heading there and we thought, well…"

Inuyasha grumbled something, going back to the bar and at last pouring himself a shot. "So, what, you three came up with an act to do during the intermission and want to sell Sesshoumaru on the idea?" he mocked and threw back the drink without blinking.

"No, Sango-chan is going to try out." Kagome introduced the two girls.

The hanyou snorted indifferently. "Hah, with the way things have gone since you left, girl, I wouldn't be surprised if she actually got to play Heilyn." He led them to the side door of the auditorium and waved them inside, restraining Kagome. "Hold it. Just those two if you don't mind. My stick-up-the-arse brother won't like it if you show up again after you tried out."

"Oh." Kagome looked crestfallen. She had wanted to put in a good word for them. "Well, good luck, Sango-chan, Ayame-san."

"They're going to need it," muttered Inuyasha. He walked further down the corridor to the backstage entrance.

Kagome followed. "I was thinking about applying for the wardrobe job. So, should I see Sesshoumaru afterwards?"

"Look, have you even tried looked elsewhere?" The question fell like a blunt axe as the hanyou shoved some stage props around. "Trust me – this ain't the only theatre in town."

Laughing, the girl nodded. "Gee, ya think? It's not like New York's a major center of showbiz. Seriously, though, I'd like to work here."

"Why?" _Why am I asking this? Don't we need people? _The hanyou took his time shifting a long plywood board. Since Kagome left the first time, he'd gotten a feeling deep in his youki, a prickling that could be danger or elation. And he didn't understand it at all. And it was starting to tick him off. Maybe it was her resemblance to Kikyou- Again, the hanyou deflected his thoughts on that subject by turning to face her.

Probably a bad move. She was looking at him, puzzlement in her eyes.

"I mean, do you even know why we don't have a wardrobe mistress?" he asked.

"No…I'm new here, remember?"

He grunted. "Naraku couldn't have gotten his claws on you yet, I suppose. See," here, his golden eyes dulled to a harder gleam and he cracked his knuckles. "Naraku's the local Mafia rep, slicker than snot and smoother than raked sand. He wanted to buy this place after Dad died but Sesshy told him to bugger off. Since then, he's been trying to get it and recently, he started scaring all potential employees away, hoping we'll cave and sell out." In his throat, a guttural murmur sounded. "Not bloody likely. Still, unless we can get a secretary, a bartender, a few more stagehands and some halfway decent actors, I think Sesshy's going to work until bankruptcy."

Sympathetic, Kagome nodded. "It's a dream, right? He's following his dream." She thought for a moment, then nodded again, making up her mind. "I think that's great. I'll ask your brother for the job. We can't let that guy win."

Her decision was met by a bark of laughter from Inuyasha. "You stupid woman. Don't you know anything about Mafia? If they can make youkai lives miserable, think what they can do to humans like you."

"You need help, don't you?" _What is his problem, all of a sudden?_ Kagome crossed her arms and glared, offended at the "stupid woman" jibe. _Before, it sounded like he wanted the help. Now, it's like he's trying to drive me away._ "Well, I need the work. That'll show Naraku he isn't winning."

Rolling his eyes, the hanyou felt his humor leaving him. "You _are _stupid. He'll get to you eventually."

"I can take care of myself!" Kagome's eyes sharpened as he let out a sarcastic "Ha." "I lived in Hollywood, after all."

By now, Inuyasha felt sure he didn't want her in the same city, much less in the same theatre as him. The way her jaw clenched when she was mad, the way her eyes glittered, the way she stubbornly resisted attempts to sway her from her present course: all reminded him of Kikyou. Uncomfortable memories raised their smirking faces and he let out a frustrated growl. "Look, you-"

"Kagome."

"I'm trying to be nice. Since my older brother won't come right out and say it, this theatre's in serious trouble. We may be youkai, but we can't keep it running without putting on shows. When we finally put one on, Naraku's gonna come down on us and everyone else who works here. You could get hurt." He hadn't realized he was speaking so loud until the girl took a step back, wincing slightly.

Yet, this did not deter her. "I said, I can take care of myself!"

"Fine!" yelled Inuyasha, temper finally at the nitroglycerin stage. "Just don't expect me to look out for you if you can't!" As the words left his mouth, he realized he was not arguing with Kikyou and blushed at her momentarily baffled expression.

It disappeared with a scornful laugh. "In your dreams," she retorted. His eyes blinked and she was surprised to see sudden hurt in them.

In the awkward silence that followed the dying echoes of the argument, the walkie-talkie at the hanyou's belt crackled and Sesshoumaru's cold voice filtered through, "Inuyasha, when you and Higurashi have finished screeching at each other, show her the wardrobe room and inform her that her wage will be minimum."

Neither dared to look at the other's reddened face. Inuyasha muttered, "Keh," under his breath, and jerked his head. "C'mon."

The wardrobe room was a makeshift affair, about four times the size of an office cubicle with plywood walls that did not reach the ceiling. Inuyasha booted open the plywood door. "Your domain, O Mistress."

Inside, rows and rows of clothing, hats, scarves, and boots of ranging quantity, quality and size took up most of the space. Some of them were on racks, most were piled carelessly on the floor. In one corner, a sewing machine on a table and makeup stand stood as two columns rising up out of the ruins of a bombed-out department store.

"Whoa."

"Yeah," Inuyasha slouched on the doorframe, favoring the mess with a disgruntled look. "I've avoided coming in here ever since Sesshy got the theatre. Wouldn't be surprised if the place is infested by now."

At that, Kagome's skin crawled. _Lice?_ she wondered, then shot a glance at the hanyou's ears. _No, likely fleas._

Oblivious to her thoughts on his hygiene, Inuyasha strolled off. "Anyway, good luck with that."

Kagome was now alone with the mess. With another glance around, she shrugged and set to.

A/N: You can prevent forest fires and reviewless fanfanfiction.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A short chapter to tide people over while I struggle with the next. Enjoy.

Inuyasha retrieved the bottle of tequila and settled himself comfortably backstage, listening as Sango tried out for Heilyn. From what he could tell, Sesshoumaru was directing more than usual. Whenever that happened, whoever he was directing had a better chance of getting the part. At the sound of Kouga's voice responding to her, the hanyou grimaced. If that girl could put up with that wolf-youkai moron, she deserved to play Heilyn.

"Inuyasha!"

The voice came from the other side of the curtain rather than his radio. When he looked through it, Sesshoumaru was penciling something on his copy of the script. "Take Ayame-san to the office. She will be serving as our secretary from now on. When you have done that, make sure the dressing rooms are clean."

"So, Sango is going to be Heilyn?" demanded Ayame, heading for the stairs.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "One part remains to be cast – the best friend of the general. Once it is cast, we will begin rehearsals. Leave your contact information with Ayame-san and she will notify you as to the times."

"So that Rin girl got the part after all," mused Inuyasha. He shrugged and sauntered off, Ayame following.

The main office was in much the same state as the wardrobe room but Ayame soon sorting through the mounds and stacks of paper.

"Were you a secretary before you came here?"

Ayame fingered through a sheaf of documents. "Nope. I was a gofer."

Sniggering, Inuyasha left her to it. "Great, just great. A wardrobe girl who can't take a hint, a secretary who was an errand girl, and a male lead who can't read door signs."

"Hey, dog crap!"

"Speaking of the baka…" The hanyou turned and scowled as Kouga strode up.

The wolf-youkai smirked. "Sesshoumaru says you're supposed to show me where my dressing room is."

"No problem," growled Inuyasha, kicking open a nearby restroom door. "Pick any stall ya like and try not to drink from the toilets – our water bill is high enough as it is."

"Not bad, dog breath," laughed Kouga, his bright blue eyes glittering wickedly. "Bet it took you years to come up with that one."

"Well, when a flea-bitten monkey youkai comes waltzing in and calls himself 'Kouga,' descriptions like those come easily to mind." Inuyasha led him backstage, purposefully allowing the door to swing shut on the wolf youkai.

Booting it open, Kouga took in the scene of the post-apocalypse backstage. "Good grief! Now I know why Sesshoumaru hired you – he wants to make his theater look less messed up than you."

Before Inuyasha could retort, Kagome came out of the wardrobe room and calle his name. He approached, Kouga still following. "What's up, Kagome?"

"Is there an iron around here? Some of those costumes are pretty wrinkled."

"Uh…" Inuyasha scratched his head, mentally going over the janitor inventory. "Maybe…there's so much stuff around that we haven't had time to go through it all since Sesshy got the place."

"Between boozing and giving the appearance of activity, you certainly haven't." Kouga elbowed him aside and bowed grandly to Kagome. "Greetings. My name is Kouga."

Caught off guard, Kagome stared at him. "Uh…hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome."

He took her hand and kissed it, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I am truly blessed to meet one of great beauty," he said in a voice rumbling with "the darkness of chocolate" as Inuyasha thought of it.

With a nervous giggle, Kagome felt a blush steal across her face. "Ar-are you auditioning?"

"I just received the part of the General, Wolfheart."

"Congratulations." She gestured to the outfit in her arms. "I'm the new wardrobe mistress, so I guess I'll be seeing you around for awhile."

"I sincerely hope so, Kagome-sama." Kouga kissed her hand once more.

A burst of jealousy at this, coupled with an urge to rip Kouga's hands off and shove them up his nostrils, crossed Inuyasha's mind. He ignored the rational thoughts arguing that he had no right to be jealous and stepped between the two, baring his fangs in Kouga's face. "Your kennel is over there, wimpy wolf," he pointed over toward a door. "Room three with the biggest mirror though not big enough for you to see your whole head. Kagome," he turned, his face turning less unpleasant. "The janitor supplies are at the end of the corridor. You might find an iron there."

She nodded her thanks and he watched her go. Looking back at Kouga, he found the wolf youkai scowling at him.

"Is she your girl?!" he demanded.

Inuyasha smirked, turning and heading toward the dressing rooms. "No, but as I am second-in-command of permanent theater employees, it is my responsibility to make sure they ain't bothered by people." He punctuated the declaration by booting open dressing room three.

Unsurprisingly, the interior turned out to be dingy and cluttered. A few cobwebs in the corners and the paint was peeling. "What a dump."

"It's perfect," snapped Inuyasha. "Fits your personality to a tee." He stomped off while Kouga made a rude gesture behind his back.

A/N: As I said. Short. However, if you want to complain, feel free to review.


End file.
